The purpose of this study is to investigate the safety and efficacy of chemotherapy agents which interact with the nuclear matrix. Agents included in this analysis include estradiol derivatives as well as topoisomerase I and II inhibitors. Agents were given to patients with hormone refractory prostate cancer.